


Stranger Than Fiction

by SoWrongButSoWrite (CinnaStarks)



Series: Inquisitor Izuna [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Impressions, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaStarks/pseuds/SoWrongButSoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen asks his Inquisitor about why she started flirting with him at Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fiction

“If I recall correctly, you approached me first.” Cullen says during a rare moment of peace. Both he and Izuna are leaning against the edge of “their” battlement, as the Inquisition’s forces have begun to call it, with their arms around each other’s waist. “Why?”

She rolls her eyes, but that crooked smile remains. “Truthfully?”

“Of course.”

“It’s sounds childish but-” It’s almost funny how red her cheeks are becoming with every second that passes. “-there was this book I traded a shemlen for called ‘Tales of Maidens Fair.’ It was filled of, well, tales of fair maidens.” Grey eyes become as distant as the Frostbacks beyond their line of sight. “The children of my clan used to beg me to read it to them every night. They each had their favorites, but I was partial to one about a servant girl who falls for a dashing lord.” A small, wistful laugh fills the air around them. “He was tall, blonde, and had hazel eyes as warm as the finest Orlesian tea.”

“Sounds familiar.”

Izuna hesitates for a moment, as if to ponder whether or not to acknowledge Cullen’s dryness. She doesn’t. “I was stressed and, of all the things I could have done to relieve it, seeing if you were like that dashing lord I had once spent my days fantasizing about seemed like the best option.”

“Was I?”

“No.” Her lips find his in a chaste peck. “You were, and still are, much better.”


End file.
